onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lassoo
Name? Isn't the correct spelling "Lassou" like "lass-sue" or am I mistaken? KF used Lasso in text but their romanization of it was Lassou and they used that in text a couple times. When he first is introduced it's Lassou and I think they always called him that in Grand Adventure (it's English only) so I think it might be better off as Lassou. If everyone disagrees I'm happy with it as long as it's not under a "Buggy the Hyena" page or some nonexistent hybrid. *chuckle* Cody2526 22:00, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :I went with what they said on Wikipedia... :Or how bout it, some types in Lassou, it gets redirected to the one I made. ::Wikipedia isn't always right, and even if they are "right" by wikipedias terms, we go by our own, otherwise we'd have Marines under Navy just like them. We are making our own articles, and making them better. If you just weren't by Wikipedia I'm moving it to Lassou, where it belongs. :: ::It's spelt lasso, try typing lassou into google and it corrects it as lasso.Pharap 22:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, "Lassou" doesn't make that much sense since "ラッスー" seems to be the japanese onomatopoeia for heavy sneezing ("atchoo!") to me... So "Rassuu" should be more appropriate. "ou" is definitively wrong since ス is a "su" syllable while ソ ist the "so" syllable. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 23:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Where have you seen ラッスー used as an onomatopoeia? The most common form of sneezing onomatopoeia is クシュ (kushu) The ス and ソ issue doesn't present itself when you consider that there are 2 used pronounciations of Lasso; La-soo and La-sow. As Oda does not speak English as a first language, his pronunciation would be affected by the source he get's his english knowledge from eg an English teacher. Pharap 20:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Bark Bark? It says that Lassou's devil fruit is called Bark Bark Fruit in the English anime. In the Funi or 4kids? As I remember it was Funi: Dog Dog Model: Dachshund and 4kids: Mutt Mutt. I maybe wrong, but what source has it as the Bark Bark Fruit?-- 05:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC)Randumb Idiot :Argh! Some guy kept replacing Mutt mutt with bark bark a while ago, we've missed one! One-Winged Hawk 06:32, 22 December 2008 (UTC) What's Wrong :Nice image, but we had better there already. One-Winged Hawk 10:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Name Is the only reason you chose Lassoo because that is what the English version uses? Lasso would make more sense. SeaTerror 17:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought about that, but then wouldn't the romanization have been rasso and not rassu? 02:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I thought at first after reading SeaTerror's comment, DancePowderer, but I found out in the wiktionary that "lasso" can be pronounced like "lassoo" too. :However, as for Shushu, if there is no source for an official romanization, this should remain as Lassu or Rassu. :sff9 (talk) 10:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) People who pronounce it lassoo must have a very strong accent. Or Wiktionary is just plain wrong. SeaTerror 14:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, OK. Then, "Lasso" is definitely a bad option, since the original pronounciation really is the way you would say "Lassoo" in English. sff9 (talk) 15:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually the original pronunciation would be Lassou. SeaTerror 20:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Naw, it's either Lassoo, Lassuu, Lasoo, Lassu, or the ones I mentioned w/ an R instead of a L. 20:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC)